


You'd Come Over, Right?

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: "𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳."- 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘔𝘦𝘯, 𝘛.𝘚. 𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘵.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	You'd Come Over, Right?

Chaos.

A blink of an eye, a moment of distraction and everything has erupted into chaos.

All around Kuroo people are screaming, people down on their knees are quick to get up and out of the train station, afraid of the ceiling collapsing on them after that earthquake.

Aftershocks.

There are plenty of them, they're still happening.

Kuroo can feel it in his bones, feels his knees shaking with every single one.

A flash of light.

Same color as the hair of someone he still holds dear to his heart. No matter how many months have passed. No matter how much hurt they've been in and through.

That's all it takes to have his thoughts consumed.

A face. A smile.

A name.

_Kei._

Throwing caution to the wind, Kuroo runs.

  
Shaking.

It's what woke him up. Alarm bells start ringing outside immediately after, Tsukishima can hear his neighbors panicking, the feeling of haste and danger filling the air.

He thinks maybe this is it.

Resignation.

There is dread, there is fear.

But most of all there's unwarranted and unfathomable peace. He'll laugh about it if it isn't too ironic with what's the world been reduced into.

A shift.

Looking out at the chaos outside of his wobbling home, Tsukishima now also feels regret.

Remembers the imploring eyes looking at him, fierce like the burning ambers rising to the air somewhere not so far from where he is.

A mess of hair. A laugh.

A name.

_Tetsurou._

Succumbing to all the emotions, Tsukishima falls to his knees.

  
A decision.

Kei's not sure how long he stayed on his knees, but after the racking sobs and tears have toned down, he slowly gets up to his feet intending to go out even though he doesn't know where to start looking.

A bang.

Kei's a few paces from his door when it was kicked in and there on his threshold stood the person who has loved and hurt him the most.

But all the past hurts have been forgotten that instant, seeing Tetsurou limping towards him, blood flowing on the side of his head, soot and dirt covering most of him.

Kei reaches his hand out, sobs overcoming him once more, Tetsurou's name on his lips once again.

A whimper.

He collapses on Kei's arms. It's been so long, far too long. Now the world's ending, they don't have much time. The future's uncertain. If there's even a future to be uncertain of.

These are the thoughts running in Tetsurou's head.

But none of it matters, he's with Kei now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels](https://open.spotify.com/track/2kJwzbxV2ppxnQoYw4GLBZ?si=TlhL69RYTci1xctkmWSUgA)
> 
> Here's a [dance cover from Megan Batoon and Jake Brandorff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbjniXhOVHA), just because.
> 
> Here's the [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1283966402270048257?s=20).


End file.
